Those memories
by laisservoler
Summary: What happens when Walter finally recovers his memories of space.


He was almost remembering.  
It started with that Baked alaska crave he had, then, the next week, some song that Megan used to listen and tell him about how romantic it was played on the radio, and a feeling that he heard it recently flowed his mind. Then, in a case, there was a couple dancing, and he could swear he knew those steps. Then, it hit him.  
One morning, she entered through the doors and he froze. She was wearing that light pink blouse. That one. That one that she was wearing at the first time their lips met.  
She paused when he stand there, froze in place as she got in, and soon she noticed they were the only ones there.

It wasn't on purpose that she picked that outfit. She wasn't wearing the same pants, but were similar ones, and the blouse were the same. She knew that this was what she wore at their first real kiss, and, to be honest, every time she seen it in her wardrobe the memories came back and the butterflies that should be gone a long ago, still gave her chills just to think about that day.  
She was confused as he stared at her, said "Oh my god", and then turned abruptly up the stairs.

Now it hit him. He remembered.  
Toby had said to him that he had hallucinations during his time on space and his hypoxia, but he refused to tell him, saying it wasn't a big deal and soon Walter would remember by himself.  
But it was a big deal.

He remembered seeing her there. He remembered how he complimented her so easily, the way he wished he could do everytime he seen her. How he held her close, the way he wanted to do for the rest of his life. How he danced with her, the way he knew she would be surprised, but pleased. How he kissed her, and even though it wasn't real, he could still feel her lips, sweet and warm, just as he remembered from that night over a year ago.  
But it was only an hallucination.  
Then, he remembered something else.  
At some point, her voice was quite different. Before, somehow the things she said were what he expected, but suddenly, it started to sound like someone else was talking to him. It was her.  
He knew it was her, not his mind.

He replayed their talk in his head. Oh god. He told her. He told her he loved her.  
Oh god.  
She told him she loved him too.

"She loves me?" He murmured and heard a knock on the door, turning startled to see her, standing there with questioning eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. "You saw me and ran like I was a ghost"

"I.. mm." He cleared his throat. "You asked me a few times after the rocket incident if I remembered anything." He stated. Still not sure what he would say, or ask. Should he even bring this up?

"Yeah.." She said, her heart fluttering at the thought that he could possibly remember all the things he said, and the few things herself said too.

"I.. do, now" He said. "I remembered."

"Do you?" She stepped forward, her eyes on his, her body trembling in anticipation of what he would say.  
"What do you.. remember?" She asked.

"Were you.. mm.. talking to me?"

"Yes." She nodded, then moved to sit on the couch in his loft, him following right behind. She sat down and he sat next to her, his elbows resting on his knees as she played nevoursly with her ring.  
"Actually, not the entire time. Just at the end, when we needed you to pull that lever" She continued.

"Your hand.." He murmured. Every detail that - of course - had been saved in his mind was coming back at once.

She stayed silent. Not sure what to say. Had he remembered everything?

"Did I.. really told you..?" He fell silently, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, you did." She said in a low voice, remembering how the tears filled her eyes as she heard him, finally, confess his feelings.

"Oh." Was all that left his mouth. She knew. She knew he loved her. So, why was she still with Tim? She didn't love him for real? Was she saying just what he needed to hear?

"Did you.." He asked after a few seconds, not completing the sentence again.

"Yes." She looked down, finishing it for him. "I said I love you too."

Oh. She did. This part wasn't just his brain making up what he wanted so bad to hear her saying.

"It was just so.. I-I would do what was needed to come back?"

She took a deep breath. Yes, it was. And it wasn't. She knew that she needed to say that so he would do what he needed to do, but.. It wasn't a lie. Not a single part of it. She did love him. But now.. She moved on. At least, was that she kept telling herself everytime Walter flooded her mind.

"No." She answered simply. "It wasn't" She looked up and met his eyes.

He hold her gaze for so long that she thought he would either going to kiss her or run away. She already prepared herself for the first case. But he didn't.  
He moved closer to her, and after taking one of her hands in his own, he said lowly "You love me."  
It wasn't a question. It was more like he need to say it out loud to prove himself that it was really true.  
"Yes.." She said "And.. You love me." She stated, needing just as much to hear the confirmation from his voice.  
"I love you." He said, and moved a little bit closer, their bodies touching now.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. They were so close that Paige wondered why the hell his lips weren't on hers yet.

"God, just kiss me Walter" She whispered back, and he barely let her finish her sentence as he crashed his lips on hers, making her gasp at the intensity. But, soon he broke the kiss, panting, asking "Wait.. What about.. Tim?" He asked, just wanting her to answer ride away so he would keep kissing her as long as he could  
She pulled him close again by his lapel, touching her nose to his, and whispering "We're not together anymore. I told him he wasn't the one I loved." She said and kissed him again, feeling his hands thightening around her waist as he smiled against her lips.

* * *

Hey, I really hope you all enjoy this one-shot! If you like, I can continue this with a second chapter of whats happens after, but I need you to review and tell me your opinion, if you liked it and if you want me to continue. Xo =)


End file.
